This invention relates to an engine with a kind of internal combustion dynamic power, particularly to a two-stroke engine.
Two-stroke engines are typically relatively simple in structure, light in weight, stable in operation, easy to maintain and stronger in output power compared with four-stroke internal combustion engines. Two-stroke engines have, therefore, been widely used in medium and small type engines with output power below 500 ML. However, due to the long duration of short circuiting of the gas inhale and exhaust systems, fuel consumption is increased, which leads to higher fuel expense than the four-stroke internal combustion engine. Simultaneously, the luboil involved in the combustion process results in serious environmental pollution. With the promotion of requirements for environmental protection and energy savings, the number of two-stroke internal combustion engines is decreasing seriouslyxe2x80x94to the verge of being eliminated.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a new design of two-stroke engine which is simple in structure and light in weight, which can save energy and promote fuel efficiency, and which can avoid short-circuiting of air intake and exhaust system, and prevent luboil from being involved in combustion to reduce the pollution to environment.
This invention relates to a two-stroke engine including a cylinder body having an air intake and an air vent, a piston slidably positioned in a portion of the cylinder body and having an admission passage and an air channel located in an upper portion of the piston, a crankshaft rotatably positioned in another portion of the cylinder body and having a cam shaft, a connecting rod connected between the piston and the cam shaft, the connecting rod including an upper portion connected to the piston and a lower portion connected to the crankshaft at the cam, the upper and lower portions connected to each other and being rotatable with respect to each other, a spring actuated tappet slidably located in slots in the upper and lower portions and biased against the cam on one end of the tappet, another end of the tappet connected to the upper portion such that sliding action of the tappet in response to rotation of the cam causes the upper portion to rotate a selected amount with respect to the lower portion, which causes the piston to rotate with respect to the cylinder body, thereby causing alignment or non-alignment of the admission passageway and the air intake, and alignment or non-alignment of the air channel and air vent at selected cycles of rotation of the crankshaft.